This invention relates generally to carriers for a plurality of cans and the like. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a carrier constructed from plastic that facilitates the carrying of a six-pack of cans or the like.
Initially, cans were transported by simply placing them in cardboard boxes. Since the cans were generally manufactured from metal, they were not breakable and thus did not even require separators in the boxes between the cans. More recently, it has become a fairly common practice to sell cans containing such items as soft drinks, soups, juices and the like in six-pack containers. It has also become fairly common practice to package the cans in the six-pack containers within boxes for transportation. This requirement defines the space limitations for of six-pack carriers. That is, the carrier must fit within the confines of the six cans so that excess carton space is not required.
For the most part, such six-pack carriers have been constructed from heavy grade paper and as such have been destroyed upon removing the cans from the carrier or in the event that the carrier should come in contact with a substantial amount of water. More recently, some carriers have been constructed from a plastic sheet through which the cans were inserted. Ordinarily, such carriers are destroyed upon use.
More elaborate carriers have been constructed, but they are so expensive that their use is generally limited to specialized and generally rather high-priced items. The aforementioned carriers have all worked generally satisfactorily.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved carrier for a plurality of cans that is constructed from plastic, and can be manufactured rather inexpensively, that is sturdy and reusable and one that fits within the defined space limitations.